The detailed study of molecular mechanisms in vivo that underlie neuronal dysfunction and chronic inflammation in Alzheimer's disease (AD) is complicated by technological limitations that make it imperative to utilize appropriate animal and cell models of AD. Cell, Molecular and Animal Core B will provide regular service to fulfill the needs of the 3 projects for standardized preparations of primary astrocytes and neuronal cell cultures, transgenic mice and cell transfectants that are relevant to the study of AD. The production of oligomeric p-amyloid peptide (e.g., Ap42) is widely accepted to be a contributing factor in AD, and proposed projects in this PPG will test the in vitro effects of Ap42. Therefore, Core B will provide investigators with standardized preparations of oligomeric Ap42 of consistently high quality and demonstrable neurotoxic properties. New services are envisioned for Core B based on anticipated needs of the proposed projects. For example, we have added Co-investigators and Consultants who will assist with the development and maintenance of transgenic mouse models, tissue studies and microarray analysis and we will optimize protocols for the isolation of primary microglial cells. Core B also will isolate neurons, glia and microvessels from brain tissue by Laser Capture Microdissection (LCM) to be used in studies on the expression of proinflammatory, apoptotic and antioxidant genes. Furthermore, Core B will provide assistance with a variety of standard molecular biology techniques to be used by investigators of the proposed projects.